


安定

by Isshiki_satoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isshiki_satoshi/pseuds/Isshiki_satoshi
Kudos: 3





	安定

天空霾的晦暗不清，门外大风卷着枯黄的树叶呼呼作响，像破败的风琴呜咽发出诡谲的声音，金珉奎坐在收银台翘着二郎腿玩手机。  
没生意。  
金珉奎早就习惯了的惨淡景象，开在写字楼间的药店，没有生意太过平常。说起来这一带真的不算CBD，但是南面大的商场入驻，连着几栋楼开着大型文化公司和企业，北面靠江一面的路上是独栋的老别墅，数量不多但是都有住户，形成了稍显怪异的景象，即人流量明明很大，但是药物需求太少所以门可罗雀，不像是其他连锁店开在家属区或者是居住区人口很多的地方，白天乍看同样是清闲，但是日销额也居高不下。一样是连锁药店，金珉奎每月回公司开会时都能看见自己所在门店的销售额低迷，宏观因素不可抗力使然，上面没话说，利润上不去，只能缩减人员成本，最后金珉奎所在门店算上他只配了刚刚符合国家标准的两名药师，排早晚班轮休，工作时间依旧清闲的很，坐着玩手机或者到隔壁便利店找兼职的学生打手游。  
有点可笑。  
金珉奎每日在门口看到形形色色来上班的年轻男女，穿着光鲜亮丽的衣服画着精致的妆容，寒风里踩着过膝靴套着飘逸的风衣，俨然是常规思维中体面的白领形象，仿佛生活多么幸福、事业如何成功，却也深知每日太阳落下天空全黑到八点有余，写字楼里年轻人们才陆陆续续的走出，奔赴地铁站或是在冷风里等公车，回到远郊的出租房里，等待第二天重复的工作。  
倒是白天里闲散的看起来不起眼拎着绳遛狗的老头老太太，是北面别墅里的住客，在一线城市里住着价值千万的房子，毫无压力的过着自在的日子。  
有些许讽刺。  
每天面向的人群是这两种，年轻人买的多的，是布洛芬和氢溴酸右美沙芬，氯雷他定也买的好，其实这种地段会售出的无非也就是止疼片感冒药退烧药，白领们午间裹着外套到药店，付过钱又匆匆离去，而年纪稍大的老人则干脆不在药店买药，想来是有更信赖的渠道或是医院。

有一个人不一样。  
第一次到药店买药时正逢金珉奎久违的换了夜班，凌晨两点，金珉奎拿手机开了综艺试图打消睡意，背后的写字楼并非黑魆魆的反而有些灯彻夜亮着，24小时药店门该开还是要开。  
那人推门时夹着凛冽的风，把收银柜的金珉奎冷的一个哆嗦。是很低的男孩，金珉奎站起来男孩只到他的肩膀，套着薄薄的运动衣，里面像是只穿了T恤，也冷的哆嗦，不知道是因为温度又或是其他原因，脸冻得苍白。  
他要买安眠药。  
金珉奎虽然有些担心男孩会有自杀倾向，但是乙酰天麻素片他只买了小规格的24片的一盒，看起来确实睡眠质量很差的样子，乌青着眼圈，看起来低沉沉的。金珉奎以为他是附近互联网公司彻夜加班的员工，觉得他大概只是看起来年纪小，也没有多想。  
后来见他的次数多了起来，布洛芬、乙酰天麻素，当止疼片和安眠药以不规律却频繁的次数交替出现的时候，金珉奎出于不知道是好奇还是医学生发自本能的担心。

他叫李知勋，知道名字是因为那天他划了信用卡签单，金珉奎特意留心去看并记住。  
李知勋太特殊了，药店有固定顾客不算是什么好事，更何况是这两种药一起出现，金珉奎几次想和他搭话，但李知勋似乎很不愿意与他交流，不知道是因为怕生或者是懒得搭理自己，金珉奎不算是会安分收心的性格，更何况药师的身份很多时候依然有点小作用可言。  
“按照你买安眠药的频率，我觉得你在增加自己的药量，这样很容易上瘾，我可以选择不卖给你。”金珉奎想这么说，但是李知勋质弱气虚的站在一旁他又说不出这样的话，反而心里因为自己没有出言警告感到心焦。

和李知勋关系更近一步是因为药店为了增长营业额加上了送药上门的服务，写字楼周围的药店接收到送药上门的要求是极其罕见的，却正巧让金珉奎撞见。  
到栽种着大梧桐树的小洋楼前金珉奎一度以为是哪家的老头有需要，开门进去发现是躺在沙发上盖着薄薄的羊毛毯的李知勋。屋内开着空调，也开着窗，几乎和室外无差别的温度，金珉奎手里塑料袋里提着胃药和布洛芬有点迈不动步子。他曾经一度觉得自己对李知勋的好奇是大于真正的关心的，陌生人而已，最多，算是熟客，但是当李知勋以这样他曾经在脑海里设想过得数十种糟糕生活方式里的其中一种真实的展现在面前时，金珉奎觉得自己做不到熟视无睹。先去关了窗，然后调高了空调温度，确认过屋里没有其他人，到厨房去看看，只找到冷藏柜里排列整齐的可乐和速食面饼，不知道出于什么心态的点了外卖到这里，想了想店里有另外的员工在，所以干脆坐到了李知勋对角的单人沙发上。

李知勋也意外的没有说什么，不知道是因为认出金珉奎是街对面药店的熟脸医师亦或是本身没有什么防危意识，再或者是真的太不舒服，李知勋自始至终都静静地躺着看金珉奎进行这一系列的动作，没有出言道谢，也没有阻止。  
到外卖送到，金珉奎取了餐具帮李知勋掀开盖子他看到送来的是南瓜小米粥，才皱了皱眉不满意的重复了手里送货单上的字，“怎么是南瓜小米粥？”  
金珉奎差点给气笑了，对李知勋毫无防范的找重点能力有点哭笑不得，“如果你胃不舒服的话，还是喝点热粥比较好。”  
“但是我想吃米饭。”  
“如果接下来你还想把布洛芬当饭吃的话，可以试试。”

李知勋自然是能听出话里的威胁语气的，因为已经开始乖乖喝粥了，金珉奎突然就有点心动，这种感觉很微妙，甚至让他陷入自我怀疑，怀疑自己其实是不是只是喜欢照顾别人的感觉，连带着觉得自己有点蠢，尤其是当自己又提着肉和青菜站在李知勋家门口和他大眼瞪小眼的时候，金珉奎觉得自己可能有点智障，但还是硬着头皮开口，“或许你想吃米饭吗？”

炒了菜和肉，蒸了米饭和李知勋面对面坐在餐桌上吃饭的时候，金珉奎依然觉得有点不真实，所以自己是在以什么样的心态什么的样的身份到李知勋家里给李知勋做饭吃，李知勋又是以什么样的心态让自己进门和自己一起吃饭。  
第一次，第二次，第三次……  
金珉奎在被同事问最近怎么不一起吃饭的时候意识到自己也已经被改变了生活习惯，午休的时候会自然的去李知勋家给他做饭，然后一起吃，下午再回来上班，相应的是，李知勋也再也没来过药店。因为吃饭规律了吗？金珉奎想。

金珉奎和李知勋很有默契的对诡异的关系闭口不提，仿佛只是一起吃午饭的饭友而已，但金珉奎也不只是排白班，排到晚班或者下午班，也会在那时候去给李知勋做饭，李知勋有时候会在网上订相应的食材到家里，金珉奎看到就会处理、做成相应的小菜。  
接触下来对李知勋也有了了解，真实情况是虽然看起来很小但其实年龄比自己要大，全职编剧，有过赫赫有名的拿奖的作品，是连金珉奎这样并不怎么喜欢看文艺片的人也听过名字的电影。怪不得能住在这里，是和自己周遭遇见的白领和闲散老人截然不同的人。

“要不要和我做爱？”  
金珉奎在厨房洗碗时李知勋穿着拖鞋倚着门框平静开口，就像是普通的说今天的饭真好吃一样，金珉奎惊的一顿然后继续手上的动作，把碗碟洗好归位转身看着李知勋回话，“我倒也不是因为这种原因才做这些……”  
“我知道，”李知勋仰着头看金珉奎，“我知道你不是，但我想和你做，可以吗？”

所以事情向着金珉奎没有预料到的方向发展下去，李知勋耸着臀部在自己身下发出呜咽声，金珉奎难以自控的加重力度揽着他的腰使力，李知勋被情欲染得通身粉红，搂着金珉奎的脖子喊着不成调的词句。  
两人交缠着接吻，口水湿哒哒的淌在下巴上，李知勋纤白的腿缠着金珉奎的腰不自觉的往上挺，金珉奎埋在李知勋体内的阴茎顶着穴道里软肉研磨使劲，让李知勋头皮发麻快乐的几乎快要发疯，腰间一阵抽搐射到金珉奎大腿上。金珉奎在把李知勋放倒，分开大腿让已然泥泞不堪的后穴更清晰的展现，抬着腿在挺身进入，李知勋抓着枕头啊啊啊失去理智的胡乱叫喊着到干性高潮，直到金珉奎猛地抱着他射出来，才算结束。  
把套子打结丢到床下，金珉奎偏头细细的亲吻李知勋侧颈，李知勋乖巧的抱着金珉奎的腰，金珉奎感觉的到李知勋趋于平缓的温热呼吸和心跳。

“我是不是把你照顾的很好？”  
“是。”  
“上面下面都能喂饱？”  
“嗯……”

“所以我们现在是什么关系？”金珉奎伸手轻轻的抓着李知勋柔软蓬松的头发，小声的提问，他不想自己依旧不明不白的做着自己都觉得奇怪的事。

李知勋慢慢的抬头看金珉奎，下巴抵在金珉奎胸口，看起来苦恼的做着思索。

“想好了吗？”

“嗯，”李知勋努了努嘴，“你是安定，”李知勋怕自己说的不清楚紧接着给金珉奎解释，“和你一起的话，晚上就不会睡不着……”

“好，”金珉奎温情脉脉的笑笑，在李知勋额头上落下吻。

我来做你的安定。


End file.
